


Rey Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Haunted Houses, Modern Era, Multi, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey Solo, Scary, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Star Wars References, Strong Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	Rey Drabbles

**Anon said: " For the Halloween movie prompts, could you do #17 with Rey? Thanks! (You're a great writer, I always enjoy your stories! Hope you're having a good day/night 😃)"**

Aw, thank you hun :’) Sometimes I worry because I haven’t released a fic in a while that people don’t think I’m good anymore. But I’m so glad to hear that you still like my stuff! Hopefully you like this drabble :)

_Modern AU Ghost Rey + “I’ve spent so long in the darkness, I’d almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.” - Emily,The Corpse Bride_

* * *

 

You’re not sure how you had ended up in the one place everyone warned you to stay away from on Halloween night, but somehow it had happened. For whatever reason you decided that the abandoned house with a giant graveyard in the front acre of the property was a wonderful idea. Whether you had gone insane or forgotten the story behind the whole place, you weren’t so sure. Either way, you were there now and it was too late to go turning around now. 

So late that you already had both feet inside the abandoned, and more than eerie estate. You could see why almost no one would want to come in here. The remaining furniture was discolored, torn to pieces and had cobwebs surrounding so much of it, you weren’t certain someone could sit without being caught up in them. 

The stairwell that lead to the second floor was also eerily intact but obviously abandoned. The siding was starting to chip away, paint peeling off slowly. You could imagine that the steps would creek at an ungodly volume if you were step on them. Just like any other estate gave people the creeps.

Feeling a slight shiver run down your spine, you allowed your eyes to travel. You weren’t certain that a breeze was passing by, but you knew your curiosity was enticing you to visually explore the place before you took another step. Moving your flashlight around the perimeter, you followed its beam trying to find something. 

What you weren’t expecting however was what you found moments later as your light illuminated onto the second floor. You gasped suddenly as your mouth moved over your mouth, as if to stifle the inevitable scream that you were certain was going to rip out of your throat in only a couple moments.

At the top of the stairwell stood a young woman, about your age it appeared, with warm brown hair. A somber yet hopeful and curious expression painted her features adorning her pale face as she allowed her rather Victorian nightgown to flow behind her.

“What are you doing here?”

You attempted to respond but could really only manage to croak out a gust of air. How the hell were you going to answer that? I wanted to get scared and look I am? That would be a dumb idea. 

“Are they here?”

Instantly you felt a chill run down your spine again. What did this chick mean by ‘they’? You were about to ask what she meant or who she was asking for, until you saw it. The one thing you were certain you would never see in all of your days. The one thing you always thought was a load of crap. Her feet were levitating, what you thought was a glow from your flashlight was actually a glow from the beyond illuminating her no longer living being. 

Instead of giving her a response or questioning, you did the only thing you could think to do as you saw her float down the stairwell. Scream. 

As it ripped through your throat you swiftly turned yourself on your heel and went running for the door. You didn’t care if she was following after you or if she would come to hate if you were ever back on her property again, you just wanted to get the hell out of there. 

Behind you, you could hear her voice tailing you, “Wait!”

That was about the last thing you were going to do. You nearly scoffed at her. She had to have known why you were responding this way, running for your damn life as her seemingly trapped soul wandered after you. 

Just as you came to the door, you slammed yourself into it, forcing it open with a violent creak. As it flew open your body went stumbling down the front steps, causing your heart to race. While you were relieved to see yourself finally outside, you were not excited to be momentarily brought to a standstill as you scurried to stand up again. 

Just as you got your arms in a reasonable position again you suddenly saw the ghost again, drifting to the edge of the stairwell. “Are you here to help?”

You fiercely shook your head, “No, please do-”

Before you could finish your response, it seemed as though her attention was pulled elsewhere as her eyes traveled to the sky above you. You just prayed that she wasn’t looking at whoever ‘they’ were supposed to be. Or perhaps another friend she had out in the graveyard. 

“I’ve spent so long in the darkness, I’d almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.”

Suddenly you felt a tinge of sympathy go through you. This wasn’t a malicious spirit. She was just a girl. A very obviously dead one, but just a girl nonetheless. A likely once innocent soul, or so you hoped.

Slowly she turned her gaze from the moon to you, “Are they out here?”

Your brows furrowed, “Who is they?”

She gave you a quizzical expression as if it was supposed to be obvious to you, “My family.”

You felt your heart sink for a moment. Oh no. Had she passed without being aware that she had?

“N-no…it’s just me.”

“Did they send you?”

You shook your head slowly, afraid of what repercussions might come your way for answering honestly. 

The ghost seemed to sigh in defeat, turning her attention to the moon again with a little glint in her eyes.

“They’ll be back…someday.”

Before you could inquire any further, a slight breeze picked up in the field, whisking her spirit away as she disappeared from sight. Watching in amazement you turned towards the graveyard, only to take note of one very particular stone, one that seemed to be signaling with the brush of leaves that it was significant.

_Rey Skywalker_

_1896-1916_


End file.
